SUMMARYOF OBJECTIVES: 1. Develop a comprehensive curriculum of geriatric mental health education using Web-based interactive video documentary presentations. 2. Modify the presentations of each topic so that can be used to meet the educational needs of medical students, residents, as well as nursing, social work, pharmacy and psychology and will meet the requirements for CME and CE credits to professionals as continuing education. 3. Iteratively test the video presentations and the interactive questions with students and professionals in all the targeted areas. 4. Assess the impact of the curriculum of education on trainees attitudes towards elders and towards pursuing a career in geriatric mental health. 5. Develop a dissemination / marketing plan with the American Association for Geriatric Psychiatry.